


A natural born leader

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [10]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Hera gets frustrated with her son
Relationships: Ares/Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Kudos: 17





	A natural born leader

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405734042/
> 
> and 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405734437/

Ares was sitting in front of his angry mother. Her blue eyes burrowing into his he was upset with himself and was feeding off her new war path his stupidity. 

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

His eyes went up to hers and looked down at the floor taking in the tar and feathering Athena. His little school gang he was in charge of teepeeing a few houses and throwing eggs off an overpass at cars. Haranguing some of the other Gods and Goddess visiting from other pantheons. He though about all th other antics he had been up to from filling a room with water and another with foam. He shrugged and his mother sighed. 

"If your friends asked to jump off a bridge, would you?"

Ares had a glint in his eye. "Of course! I am the one who came up with the idea and as a natural born leader I never back down from a challenge. I mean jeez mom. What do I look like a Follower?" 

Hera starred at him not impressed and sat down. "What am I going to do with you?" Hera thought back to all the parenting books she had read. Some even Zeus didn't know she had caught him reading.

Ares looked at his exasperated mother feeling her rage leave and turn into disappointment. 

"You are a real son of a bitch to..."

Ares was across the room and slapped his mother. She stared wide eyed at him and her fury was lit. He then punched himself in the face staggering back.

"Don't call yourself that!" he spat at her and now her anger was confusion. 

"why did you do that?" she asked him worriedly. My son is crazy she thought to herself.

"No one calls you a bitch and no one hits you!" His little scrunched face looked at her and she smiled as he sniffled.

"Oh Ares! My sweet crazy silly little boy." She pulled his little body to her into a hug.


End file.
